Straitjacket
by tinseltowns
Summary: He's always wanted to feel accepted, to feel like he wasn't the joke of the school. She can change that with a snap of her fingers. But what seems close can be so far away.  /Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, nor am I in any affiliation with Epitome Pictures, CTV, or Degrassi.

**A/N:** Okay! I got the idea for this story last night. It's basically Adam's POV, minor Eclare (mentions and some dialogue)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**-Straitjacket-**

I was always alone, right from the beginning.

The pain never seemed to end, the constant reminded that I was different was hung on an invisible sign around my neck. I am Adam, I was never Gracie. But no one understands that. No one understands that I like girls, that I'm a guy. I might not be one on the outside, but like your teachers used to tell you, _'It's what's on the inside that counts'_.

Bianca was the first to turn me down; threatens me to this day. I'll get an icy stare on the occasions we pass each other in the hallway, but I'll gladly return the favor. Sure, I'd talked to other girls. But most had disappeared after my secret was out. God, the torment was relentless for weeks. It did manage to die down, but I'll still get a letter or two on my locker about how horrible I am. Drew tries to help, but it only makes things worse for him; having the school's biggest joke as your brother. That wasn't the type of reputation he wanted. That wasn't Drew.

I barely knew who Drew was anymore. Yea, he'll defend me, but I can always detect a hint of resentment. He's never really accepted me, no matter how many times he assures me he has. Drew's got the mind of a caveman; he's a man-whore, and he knows it. Bianca was after him all the time, asking for another round. It hurt me even more than he knew, that the first girl I liked at Degrassi was choosing _my own brother_ over me. And he'd said yes.

So when the rich, popular, diplomat's daughter, 'Princess' Fiona Coyne smiled at me in the hallway, my heart nearly stopped. I had to ask Eli to take my pulse to make sure. Yea, I got smacked because he thought I was making fun of him and/or Julia, but it was so worth it.

She'd wave at me every time since then, occasionally saying 'Hello'. I'd actually forgotten to breathe a couple of times; it was so surreal that this rich, powerful girl was actually talking to the school's misfit.

**...**

Later that year, our mom made us run the school's food drive for the local homeless shelter. Drew could care less, but I tried to make an effort.

"You could canvas the girl's locker room with flyers." Drew joked, smiling confidently. I laughed sarcastically, looking around for something to throw at him. I didn't really get a chance to, since the door swung open.

It was Fiona. I couldn't really pay attention to what she was saying, and obviously neither could Drew. He was too busy making cheesy pic up lines and references to community service stereotypes. "You realize you have to have 48 hours of community service to graduate? Why not get them done here?" I suggested, offering a smile. She nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow at four."

With that she was gone, leaving me alone with Drew again. "Woah..." he muttered, beaming like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, stacking more of the cans.

**...**

Well, after that happened, Drew tried to make a move on Fiona. It was pretty useless; she was obviously not interested, but being so stubborn, he couldn't take no for an answer. He even wore a suit; a gray suit with a navy-blue tie, to try and impress her, win her over. But she merely brushed past him, tagging along with me on trips to the Dot after the food drive.

It seemed so unreal, how open she was with me. She was so easy to talk to. I felt like I could tell her anything; from problems with Drew, my parents, to times spent with Eli and Clare. I didn't feel useless when I was around her; I wasn't a third wheel like when Eli, Clare, and me hung out. It'd end up with them being romantic, and me standing alone. Fiona told me she knew how I felt; last year with her brother and Holly J. Sinclair. She'd been unable to live without him, always following him or being secluded from everyone else. "I'd eat lunch in the Zen Garden every day alone, with my headphones in, drowning out everyone else. I was used to being alone, though. We'd moved so often it was normal." she explained, taking a sip of her coffee.

I went home feeling like the king of the world that day, confident that I'd finally found someone who understood me. There was one problem...but I'd tell her later on. I made a promise to myself. I took off my jacket as I walked through the door, setting it down on the kitchen table. Drew sat in the living room, TV blaring some Football game. "Bro, you need to get a life." I joked, starting up the stairs. He looked over, running to meet me. "I'm going crazy. My game's down so bad; I haven't had a date in weeks. I _need_ Fiona."

I scoffed, shaking my head. He grabbed me by the arm, looking me directly in the eye. "Will you talk to her?" he asked. "Hell no!" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. He flashed me a sympathetic look, and I groaned. "Fine, but only because you're so pathetic." He left the room, shoving his hands in his pockets proudly. I sighed. She was supposed to be mine, but I guess I never had a chance to begin with.

**...**

"So...you'll give him a chance?" I asked sheepishly, standing next to the car window. She nodded, her smile fading a little. I felt my stomach drop, thinking only the worst was going to happen; she'd fall for him, he'd get her in the end, and I'd have to listen to him going on and on about the details that _I_ should be giving _him_.

"But only because he's your _brother_." She winked at me, waving as the taxi drove off. My heart skipped a beat; she was doing this for me, because I'd asked her to. I wanted to punch myself and pat myself on the back at the same time. She cared enough to do what I asked, which was a plus, but I'd asked her out for Drew. That could've been my chance. I sighed slightly, backing away from the street. I ran a hand through my hair, making my way back to my house.

I took out my phone, scrolling down to Eli's contact. "Hey, could you come over? I kinda need to talk." I paused, sticking my hand in my jacket pocket. "Dude, I think this is a little more important than going to the Dot with Clare."I rolled my eyes slightly. "Then don't call her! If you didn't make plans already, Jesus." I exclaimed, sliding my bag higher on my shoulders. I hung up, walking down the street.

**...**

"So, you like her?" Eli asked. We sat in my bedroom, after I'd explained at least 20 times what was going on. "For the thousandth time, yes." I groaned, throwing a pillow at him across the room. He smirked, tossing it on the bed. "Then go for it. " he stated bluntly, flipping though the comic I'd just bought. He looked up, staring off into space before turning his gaze to me. "Wait, why do you want _my_ help? I've only had two girlfriends, one of which is in Greenfield Cemetary." he asked.

I sighed, "Okay, you've had girlfriends. Last time I tried this, I developed this spotlight that I can't slip away from. And besides, you're my only guy friend besides my tool of a brother." Eli laughed a little, going back to the comic.

"I asked Fiona if she'd go out with Drew." I blurted, burying my face in my hands. "I'm an idiot. He was so freaking desperate, now I'm stuck watching those two flirt at the Food Drive." I stood up, pacing back and forth. "I don't know what to do..."

**...**

I walked down the street, my fists clenched. "Adam! Wait up!" Fiona called, grabbing me by the shoulder. "You just ran out. What's wrong?" I slowly stepped away from her, creating a noticeable distance. I laughed sadistically, "Oh, like you don't know. Just keep flirting with him like nobody's buisiness!" I clenched my jaw, watching her facial expression change. "A-are you jealous?" she replied sharply, crossing her arms.

"When this food drive is over, I'm done with you two. Fight over someone else." Fiona spat at me, turning back towards the building. I blinked back tears as she walked away, glancing back at me a softly before opening the door. I bolted across the street, down to the small park between the school and the open city. I collapsed in front of a tree, hugging my knees to my chest. She said she was done. Done with me, done with Drew...over. Once again, there was an ultimatum in my life. One thing works perfectly, yet one blows up in my face. I stood up reluctantly, brushing the dirt off my body. I took in a deep breath as I walked back towards the school.

**...**

My jaw nearly dropped, "S-she likes me?" Drew nodded, half-smiling at me. "Well, she didn't say it, but it's pretty obvious she does."

I beamed, bending down to pick up my backpack. "What about you? Are you okay with it?" I asked, swinging the strap over my shoulder. He shrugged, "Eh, I'll find someone who can actually listen to me." I smiled in return, brushing my hands off on my coat. I looked around the gym, the food from the food drive packed neatly into boxes. Drew started towards the gym door, walking up the steps. "Hey," I laid a hand on his shoulder, "thanks, bro." He nodded, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head; he ran ahead of me towards the door, trying to make an escape. I laughed, chasing after him.

"Andrew Torres, you're a dead man!" I called, pushing through the doors. "Not a chance!" he yelled back, running down the sidewalk.

**...**

I rang the doorbell, my hands in my pockets. It'd been a few weeks since Drew told me Fiona liked me, and I was ready to show her I felt the same way. I wasn't exactly sure how much Drew told her, though, so I'd have to find out.

A tall guy with dark brown hair answered the door, scanning me up and down. "And you are?" he asked bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. I licked my dry lips, "I-I'm Adam, ah, I'm a friend of Fiona's." He smirked, shaking his head like I'd just told him an incredibly ridiculous joke. "Come on in, Adam. I'm Declan, her brother." he said smoothly, stepping out of the doorway. I stopped holding my breath, and stepped inside the apartment. Jesus, it was huge; at least the size of my house. I was surrounded by white-washed brick, dark hardwood floors offsetting the bright walls. Fiona walked out of what I thought was her bedroom, her smile widening as she saw me. "Prince Adam! You never cease to surprise me." she said animatedly, wrapping me in a hug. I blushed, hugging her back. "Anything for the princess..." I muttered sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hallway. I looked back at Declan; he nodded slowly, smiling a little. I took that as his 'blessing' or whatever. I got the green light from her brother; that's a good sign.

We sat in the movie room, watching _Back to the Future. _Apparently she was as big of a fan as I was; shock number two. "Ah! I never thought someone could be that much of a jerk before I saw this movie. Although the clothing is absolutely fabulous." Fiona commented, making me smile. "Fiona and clothing; something that never changes." I said sarcastically, earning a small hit on the arm. I pretended to look hurt, looking at her innocently. She sighed, kissing my cheek lightly. I was a little taken aback, but smiled, mentally high-fiving myself.

The movie continued, Fiona's hand lightly resting on my forearm. The credits finally rolled across the screen, '_The Power of Love_' playing in the background. I turned to Fiona, smiling lightly. "You up for the second one? Or do you wanna do something else?" I asked playfully, scanning her for an answer. She smirked, which I found incredibly attractive. "Define something else." she said devilishly, moving closer to me. I felt her lips move closer to mine; the gap between us could be closed with the slightest movement. I made my decision, crashing my lips over hers. I felt her arms slowly slide around my neck, a signal she didn't regret anything. I pulled back slowly, finding my way to her eyes. She smiled, "I think something else."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was the longest thing I've written, or so I think. It was just an idea I'd had, and I thought why not. Sorry about all the pause-things: I wanted to use them to signal a different time period. I paraphrased most of the lines between the characters and some of the scenes, so_ I know they're not accurate. _

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review, my darlings!

Muchlove ;)


End file.
